Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
http://voiceacting.wikia.com/wiki/File:Scooby-Doo_Mystery_Incorporated_2010_Poster.jpgScooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated is the eleventh incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo animated series, and the first incarnation not to be first-run on Saturday mornings. The series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network and premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on April 5, 2010, with the next twelve episodes continuing, and the first episode re-airing, on July 12, 2010. The series concluded on April 5, 2013 with two seasons and fifty-two episodes, with a total of twenty-six episodes per season. Starring the Voices of *Frank Welker as Fred Jones/Scooby-Doo/others *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake/others *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers/others *Amy Acker as Nova *April Winchell - Waitress (ep19), Weena (ep19) *Audrey Wasilewski as Girlfriend (ep8), Pirate Couple (Female; ep8), Queen Amanda (ep8) *Billy West as Art Hipster#3 (ep32), Butch Firbanks (ep32), Gunther Gator (ep2), Randy Warsaw (ep32) *Carlos Alazraqui as Crew Member (ep20), Deputy Buckner (ep24), Ernesto, Krampus (ep39), Nitro Wisinski (ep24), Pirahna-Goat (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep39), Punk Kid (ep39), Todd (ep12) *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Clancy Brown as Evil Entity, Hebediah (ep35) *Clyde Kusatsu as Picnicker (ep40) *Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Creepy Voice (ep31), Ned Fussbuster (ep31) *Cree Summer as Lady Marmalade (ep23), Paige Kruller (ep19) *Crispin Freeman as Ben (ep12), Cook (ep12), Howard E. Robertson (ep12), Rhino (ep12) *Daran Norris as Skipper (ep20) *Daryl Sabara as British Nerd (ep10), Jason (ep10) *David Faustino as Bud Coleman (ep3) *David Kaye as Argus Fentonproof (ep19), Bill Buntman (ep19), Dad, Don Fong (ep36), Dr. Phobos (ep19), Man 3 (ep46) *Dee Bradley Baker as Art Hipster#1 (ep32), Franklin Fruitmeir (ep1), Gene Shepherd (ep31), Headless Creature (ep22), Hodag (ep31), Junk Golem (ep32), Kriegstaffa Bot (ep52), Nerdy Boy (ep22), Officer Johnson (ep10), Robot Head (ep37), Shrunken Head (ep22), Slime Mutant (ep1), Tom (ep37), Tourist (ep10), Tub (ep37), Worker#1 (ep32) *Dwight Schultz as Older Danny Darrow (ep17) *Eric Bauza as Clerk's Pet (ep18), Dr. Quest (ep40), Dr. Zin (ep40), Eager Clerk (ep18), Old Clerk (ep40) *Florence Henderson as Ruby Stone (ep24) *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Frank Welker as Barty Blake, Char-Gar Gothakon (ep12), Cicada Creature (ep13), Cletus Darrow (ep17), Dynomutt (ep40), Freak, Gnome (ep8), Green Humongonaut (ep9), Helgenjew (ep41), Jabberjaw (ep14), Man-Crab (ep3), Manticore (ep21), Mr. Peaches (ep36), Nibiru (ep39), Nightfright (ep19), Pig Monster (ep6), Speed Buggy (ep14) *Fred Tatasciore as AJ Schwartz (ep45), Announcer (ep7), Demon Dog (ep10), Gluten Monster (ep45), Guard#2 (ep10), Janitor (ep7), Phantom (ep7), Workman 2 (ep1) *Gary Anthony Williams as Dr. Cavanaugh (ep20) *Gary Cole as Black Knight (ep14), Foreman (ep1), Fred Jones, Sr., Miner (ep2), Motorcycle Cop (ep4), Paramedic#2 (ep8), Rusty Gnales (ep9) *George Takei as Mr. Wang/White Wizard (ep18) *Greg Ellis as Cachinga, Destroido Computer (ep45) *James Arnold Taylor as Announcer (ep6), Benson Fuhrman (ep38), George Avocados, Man B (ep31), Mummy Friar Serra (ep41), Randy (ep6), Rung Ladderton (ep4), Skinny Man (ep31), Teen Driver (ep4) *James Hong as Chen/Red Wizard (ep18) *James Marsters as Dandy Highwayman/Librarian (ep46), Man 2 (ep46) *James Patrick Stuart as Dr. Rick Spartan, Fireman (ep42), Supervisor (ep42), Traveler O'Flaherty (ep42) *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Jason Marsden as Horbert Feist (ep30) *Jeff Bennett as Blaine LeFranc (ep41), Doogle McGuiness, Gary, Male Tourist (ep1), Professor Raffalo (ep1), Thraxy (ep35), Ugly Jimmy (ep34) *Jeffrey Combs as Professor Hatecraft *Jeffrey Tambor as Gill (ep8) *Jennifer Hale as Daisy Blake (ep31), Delilah Blake (ep6), Mom (ep6), Nova (ep31), Thorn, Woman in Yellow (ep31) *Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman (ep14) *John Billingsley as Dr. Henklefust (ep29) *John DiMaggio as Delivery Guy (ep2), Grady Gator (ep2) *John O'Hurley as Pirate Couple (Male; ep8), Ska Zombie (ep44), Skipper Shelton *Julie Bowen as Marion Spartan (ep22) *Kari Wahlgren as Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Kate Higgins as Clio (ep32), Farmer's Wife (ep43), Mayan Priestess (ep49), Mayor Janet Nettles, Moder Bjorklund (ep33), Nurse (ep44), Principal Quinlan (ep14), Tomina Kasanski (ep49) *Kath Soucie as Female Parent#1 (ep5), Female Parent#2 (ep5), Female Tourist (ep1), Nan Blake, Vampire (ep11), Waitress (ep12) *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley, Garden Manager (ep11), Maitre D' (ep11), Workman 1 (ep1) *Kevin M. Richardson as Buddy (ep16), Dan Fluunk/Fiend (ep36), Hulking Red (ep16), Urchin Captain (ep16) *Kimberly Brooks as Cassidy Williams, Luna, Woman (ep7) *Laraine Newman as Grandma Snaggletooth (ep34) *Lewis Black as Mr. E *Linda Cardellini as Airport PA (ep29), Hot Dog Water *Marion Ross as Grandma Moonbeam (ep13) *Mark Hamill as Crybaby Clown, Drill Sergeant (ep27) *Matt Lanter as Baylor Hotner *Maurice LaMarche as Announcer (ep23), Dad (ep6), Policeman (ep19), Professor Jantzen (ep19), Vincent Van Ghoul *Mindy Sterling as Dean Fenk, Frau Gluck (ep37), Librarian (ep25), Mom (ep36) *Mitch Watson as Dillon (ep35), Dylan, Ethan, Fan (ep16), Farmer (ep27), Farmer (ep43), Guard#3 (ep10), Japanese Nerd (ep10), Male Parent#2 (ep5), Mr. Gabodoglophordia (ep5), Policeman (ep28), Random Citizen (ep27), Red Captain (ep16), Scientist (ep43), Teenager (ep21) *Nolan North as Brad Chiles, TV Reporter *Patrick Warburton as Clown (ep13), Sheriff Bronson Stone *Paul Rugg as Dr. Portillo (ep5), Hairy Sasquatch (ep13), Jingle Singer (ep13), Kelsepsian (ep13), Male Parent#1 (ep5) *Phil LaMarr as Melvin Keisterbaum (ep30) *Powers Boothe as Dead Justice (ep24) *Quinton Flynn as Daniel (ep7), Doctor (ep44), Fantzee Pantz (ep7), Gus (ep7), Ian Hope (ep44), Rude Boy (ep44) *Richard McGonagle as Announcer (ep13), Creepy Voice (ep13), Ed Machine *Rick Wasserman as Boo (ep14), Lord Infernicus (ep14) *Rob Paulsen as Fleach (ep21), Radio Newsman (ep21) *Roz Ryan as Gorgeous G (ep29) *Scott Menville as Ricky *Stephanie Sheh as Mai Le (ep18) *Tia Carrere as Amy (ep20), Cheryl (ep35), Judy Reeves, Sullen Female Farmer (ep43), Waitress (ep45) *Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles, Deputy (ep43), Deputy (ep45), Guard (ep38), Mr. Pomfrit (ep47) *Tricia Helfer as Aphrodite (ep16) *Troy Baker as Blue Falcon/Radley (ep40), Commercial Announcer (ep9), Dispatcher (ep28), Dreamweaver (ep30), Red Humongonaut (ep9), Vronsky (ep28), Young Sheriff Stone (ep30) *Udo Kier as Professor Pericles *Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams/Angel Dynamite * Category:Scooby Doo Category:Frank Welker Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Mindy Cohn Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Matthew Lillard Category:Amy Acker Category:April Winchell Category:Audrey Wasilewski Category:Billy West Category:Carlos Alazraqui Category:Casey Kasem Category:Clancy Brown Category:Clyde Kusatsu Category:Colleen O'Shaughnessy Category:Cree Summer Category:Crispin Freeman Category:Daran Norris Category:Daryl Sabara Category:David Faustino Category:David Kaye Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Dwight Schultz Category:Eric Bauza Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Gary Anthony Williams Category:Gary Cole Category:George Takei Category:Greg Ellis Category:James Arnold Taylor Category:Hynden Walch Category:James Hong Category:James Patrick Stuart Category:Jason Marsden Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Jeffrey Combs Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Jeffrey Tambor Category:Jim Cummings Category:John Billingsley Category:John O'Hurley Category:Julie Bowen Category:John DiMaggio Category:Kari Wahlgren Category:Kate Higgins Category:Jane Wiedlin Category:Kath Soucie Category:Kevin Dunn Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Kimberly Brooks Category:Laraine Newman Category:Lewis Black Category:Linda Cardellini Category:Marion Ross Category:Mark Hamill Category:Matt Lanter Category:Maurice LaMarche Category:Mindy Sterling Category:Mitch Watson Category:Nolan North Category:Patrick Warburton Category:Paul Rugg Category:Phil LaMarr Category:Powers Boothe Category:Quinton Flynn Category:Richard McGonagle Category:Rick Wasserman Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Roz Ryan Category:Scott Menville Category:Stephanie Sheh Category:Tim Matheson Category:Tia Carrere Category:Tricia Helfer Category:Troy Baker Category:Udo Kier Category:Vivica A. Fox Category:MediaMass Category:Shows That Should Be in Mediamass Category:Legendary for Category:Tara strong Category:Selena gomez